The Embers of Erebus
by Life's-Darkness
Summary: An attack. A raging black inferno. A scream. Seven year old Percy Jackson has just been welcomed into the world of the Gods in one of the worst ways possible. But at least he got something out of it. They may just be embers compared to what they originally were, but with the flames of Erebus at your disposal, that doesn't really matter. And now the Hunters are involved. Great.
1. Prologue

**The Embers of Erebus**

**Prologue**

Honestly, if he had been asked earlier on in his day, Percy would have gladly said that he was fine along with giving that person a cheerful grin. Now though?

Now, he was busy attempting to run away from a monster that was trying to devour him whole. And it was getting pretty close to doing so as well, because really, a seven year old child cannot be fast enough to outrun something that also makes him want to curl into a ball out of fear? Especially when the monster is a German Shepherd the size of a dump truck?

The only lucky break he had gotten was finding the small park. The trees that were scattered around were perfect in slowing down the giant beast. All Percy had to do was run beneath them, or pull some acrobatic maneuvers and the puppy would slam headfirst into the trees and give him a few more precious seconds to think of another plan. Which, usually, involved more trees.

After a few more minutes of this, he leaned against a tree, trying to re-capture his breath. The monster/dog/thing had disappeared for a moment and he could finally get a good bit of rest.

"Why-why isn't it dead yet?" He gasped out into the cold night air. He understood now why his mother always warned him to not go outside late at night. _Monsters patrolling the streets is right._ He figured the only thing keeping him alive had to be adrenaline, it also had to be the thing that kept him from freezing in fear. Quieting his breathing down to a harsh whisper, he took stock of the situation.

_Okay, I've got a stick. _He moved a three foot sized branch he had found on the round from his left hand to his right. _And there's a fountain over there. Don't see what that could possibly do, but whatever. The apartment is three blocks from here, which isn't good at all, and… Uh… _

He trailed off as something warm and stick landed on his head. He prodded it with his finger, before bringing a small amount of the substance sown to eye level.

_Saliva?_

And then he noticed the giant dog. Without even noticing, nor trying, he had instantly dove away from the beast a second before its large maw decided to figure out what the ground tasted like. Percy guessed it was probably not good, but he didn't stick around to figure out. He spun around and took off at the highest speed his seven year old form would allow him to. Which, admittedly, was not very fast. At all. But damn if he wasn't going to try.

He had made it around twenty meters before he actually looked behind him though. Not because he had wanted to see if the dog was after him. Fuck doing that, that's terrifying. No, the reason he did it was because of the massive, proverbial earth shattering _howl_ that came from behind him.

What he saw made him flat out freeze. Right next to the fountain as well, just if you're wondering. But we're off topic.

The dog had howled, okay, scary, but not scary enough to make someone freeze. The scary part was the fact that black flames had burst from the animals form, coating its mottled fur in the fires. The ground at its feet had burnt away, an endless sea of darkness staring right back at the young boy. All of it seemed to be made up of the souls of the damned, their sickening grins leveled maliciously at the young child.

Holy Fuck O' Meter has gone over nine thousand.

The great beast lifted its head, the endless pools of crimson that were its eyes seemingly staring into Percy's soul.

He could only think of one, singular thing at that moment.

_Holy god. I am going to die._

And then the dog seemingly exploded. The shadowy inferno that had moments before engulfed the beast rent through the air like a nuclear explosion. The flames shredding across the ground, the earth in their wake being swallowed up greedily. Percy wasn't lucky at all.

The explosion had knocked him off of his feet, straight into the fountain that was at his back. His back slammed into the pillar that stood in its center. In the next moment, the flames dissolved the base of the fountain, evaporating the water into steam and climbing up the pillar towards the green eyed boy. One flame reached up greedily, licking the side of the boys calf.

The screaming started at the same time as the rest of the fire leaped onto his form. High pitched, wailing screaming that should never have been able to be uttered from a human throat. His body fell into a small depression made by the fire, some of the fountains water still lying inside of it. The moment it touched the boy, a war was waged. Percy's ability to be healed by the substance of life fighting against the flames that could represent nothing more than chaos and destruction.

In the end though, it was the stick that saved him. The flames, ever so slowly being beaten back by the water, were drawn into the small wooden object.

The screams never stopped.

The small branch continued to draw the flames to it though, slowly changing its chemical makeup all the while.

Soon enough, the fire was gone. Percy's body lay in the small depression, the tiny bit of water left over soothing his second and third degree burns and slowly healing him. But, in his right hand, flames that were blacker than the night licked the air in the form of a leaf shaped Greek Xiphos of three feet. But slowly, as if sensing it wasn't needed, the blade of flame retreated in on itself before being absorbed into the young boys' hand.

Surprisingly, Percy had been conscious the entire time, watching as the process happened. The pain kept him from sleeping, from the welcome darkness that was unconsciousness. But, even with his amazement of what had just happened to the flame, shock was beginning to set in. The water was also healing him, allowing the pain to disappear and allow him to slowly drift off.

The last thing he saw before being pulled under was a flash of silver.


	2. AN: General Info

**Alright. This involves important information about every story I've published so far, so, this is going on all of my stories. It's also got info on stories I'm thinking of making, works in progress, and other general stuff such as update info and such.**

**Altered Destiny-**

**I'm having some problems trying to decide how I want to write this. It's a mash up of a lot of ideas, but I can really only choose one to make it work, and I generally struggle with doing that. Although I am planning on working on this soon, you really should not expect it. I'll also be struggling with fight scenes and such since I've never done a Pokémon one before.**

**Demigod Prototype-**

**Worked on this today, actually. Brought the next chapter up to 2,600 words. Couldn't do much more than that because I was completely exhausted after doing factory work with my father for ten hours and helping my Grandmother move into a new home. Will try to publish next chapter by the end of my Christmas Break. (Ends January 2****nd****)**

**The Embers of Erebus-**

… **Ugh, I have no idea anymore. I've written and rewritten this multiple times, putting a good 30,000 words into it only to delete them moments later. It just doesn't want to work for me; it seems as if my brain doesn't want to do it even if it likes the plot and everything. It'll take a while for me to get anything new on this.**

**Crimson Tide-**

**Nothing to be said, really. I want to write it, so, when I get free time and am not working on anything else I will. Or if I'm supposed to be writing something else I will. Never know.**

**Now, on to other matters.**

**Thinking of making a Sword Art Online fanfiction. (Or maybe two) One will be a more… How to say it... Darker approach to the story. A tale on the life of the Black Swordsman from floor three onwards. An AU where Kirito will be alone, not one where he's thrown into a Guild with the other Protagonists. Will explore how a Solo Player lives life in Aincrad, and how a Beater survives it. Will not be entirely cannon. At all, really.**

**The other is kind… Cheerful? No, not really. It's just Kirito with a more sarcastic, snarky, and confident attitude… I think. It's funnier than the other one I'm planning will be, and since I'm writing it in a First Person POV of Kirito, I can showcase his thoughts.**

… **Well, my thoughts really. But, they're meant to make light out of a dark situation and since I usually add a piece of my own personality to my characters, this is the one he gets. Not cheerful, just… Insane. Maybe. I'm also adding more of my random thoughts to this one.**

**Lastly, I offer up updates on my profile page if anyone feels like checking there every one and a while to see how the stories are coming along. **

**I'd also appreciate some insight on everything though, and if you read more than one of my stories, Insight on all of the ones you do read would be greatly appreciated. Leave a Review if you would on what you think of them, or a PM if you feel like it.**

**And as always, if you want to talk to me, PM me or leave me a review asking for a conversation or an explanation. I answer them if I'm near my PC.**

**See ya.**


End file.
